<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【杰北】一点点颜色 by COSMICHUMAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512037">【杰北】一点点颜色</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN'>COSMICHUMAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>好大一碗狗血<br/>我到底在干什么啊<br/>看不到我看不到我</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【杰北】一点点颜色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>好大一碗狗血<br/>我到底在干什么啊<br/>看不到我看不到我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阳光透过窗帘洒在床上，松村北斗醒来的时候发现路易斯已经逃之夭夭，心里冒出来的第一个念头是还好你跑得快，不然我空手道黑带的实力一定要你好看。</p>
<p>一看时间，差点忘记了早上还有课程，实在赶不及的情况下接受管家的好意，特地把车开到了校园一出隐蔽的入口，松村北斗感叹着管家的细心。</p>
<p>看着管家离开之后转身，却猝不及防碰见了田中树，这是松村北斗为数不多的好朋友。</p>
<p>“诶？北斗，你在这里干嘛？你不是有课吗？”田中树一脸疑惑，北斗平时都会提前去教室，怎么今天这个时间会在这里？</p>
<p>“没，没什么。”蹩脚的回答，眼神飘忽不定，过了几秒才反应过来，田中树身边还有一个人，是京本大我。</p>
<p>忍不住打量着面前的两个人，不解地发问：“树，你们认识？这是去干嘛……？”</p>
<p>“啊哈，这个嘛，我和kyomo正准备翘课呢，所以才走的这个门，哪知道刚好碰上你！”</p>
<p>kyomo……叫的这么亲热，一个两个的都和京本前辈认识，松村北斗不由得又想起杰西。<br/>突然意识到自己在干什么，赶紧摇摇头，把杰西从脑海里赶出去，自己到底是怎么了？</p>
<p>田中树觉得有些不对劲，“北斗，你没事吧？”</p>
<p>“嗯，没事，不用担心。”松村北斗不想让田中树继续深挖。</p>
<p>但田中树却自顾自地又接了下去，“话说回来，刚才那个人有点脸熟啊，在哪见过来着，一时想不起来了。”</p>
<p>松村北斗心里响起了警铃，“肯定是树看错了，我先去上课了，下次再聊！”说着便迈开脚步，害怕田中树再继续追问。</p>
<p>一边小跑一边咒骂着路易斯，昨晚路易斯做的太过了，每走一步路，布料都摩擦着大腿内侧被过度使用的地方。疼痛使松村北斗的头脑特别清醒，他想起田中树说的话，他怎么会见过管家？还剩一个星期了，不要出什么乱子才好。</p>
<p>紧赶慢赶终于赶上了课程，劳累了一天终于回到宿舍，早早地洗漱过后爬上了床。</p>
<p>迷迷糊糊间，好像有人在抚摸着自己，从上到下，从里到外，手指尖划过皮肤的感觉是那么的真实，心想着路易斯真是缠人，就不能让自己睡个好觉么。</p>
<p>但这感觉太过舒服，稍微带了一点痒意，松村北斗摆动着腰肢，向身上的人展开自己，仿佛在乞求着更多。抱着被子，动作越来越大，股间传来的肿痛感让松村北斗费力地睁开眼，想谴责路易斯作恶的行为。捧住埋在自己胸前的头，慢慢向上抬，看到的却是杰西的脸。</p>
<p>松村北斗一下子就清醒了，猛地坐起来大口地喘着气，脸颊热得发烫，身下黏腻的感觉无情地提醒着刚才发生的事情。做春梦梦到路易斯就算了，还把路易斯当成了杰西。</p>
<p>太差劲了，我到底在做什么啊。</p>
<p>无心睡眠，拿起手机想听几首歌，发现一封来自管家的未读来信。</p>
<p>杰西此时也没睡着，昨天晚上的自己实在是太过放肆了，早上醒来才意识到事情的严重性。现在他好像变成了一个乘人之危的坏人，明明这不是他的本意。</p>
<p>最后决定结束这份荒唐的合约，紧张地看着管家把信息发出去，等到半夜才收到松村北斗肯定的答复。又让他开始胡思乱想，怎么这么晚还醒着，是身体不舒服吗？</p>
<p>第二天一早，松村北斗勉强爬起来，质量不好的睡眠让他的起床气比往常更大了些。一下楼就看到一道挺拔的身影伫立在花圃边，昨晚的片段立刻又在松村北斗的脑海里疯狂翻滚起来。</p>
<p>想假装看不到从旁边绕过去，却被一把拦住，“北斗前辈早上好！”<br/>“嗯…好。”说着就想走开，反正应该不是来找自己的，杰西的朋友太多了。<br/>“北斗前辈，你身体不舒服吗？”杰西一脸担忧，害怕真的又是自己的错。<br/>“为什么这么说。”<br/>“因为，北斗前辈今天眉头皱的好紧。”说着伸出手就想抚上松村北斗的眉间。<br/>松村北斗立刻条件反射地闪开，杰西的手尴尬地停在了半空中。<br/>“咳…我没事，你不用担心，我先走了。”松村北斗低头快速走开，因为他现在还没整理好心情，不知该如何面对杰西，明明之前毫不留情地拒绝杰西的人也是自己，昨晚却把他的思绪搅得一塌糊涂。</p>
<p>杰西缓慢地收回了自己的手，却不打算放弃。他早已做下了决定，他要为自己的错误买单，即使两人的关系不能再进一步，甚至不能再做朋友，总有一天他会向松村北斗坦白，关于自己，关于路易斯。</p>
<p>但他没想到，这一天会来的这么快。</p>
<p>随着歌唱比赛的临近，松村北斗依然避不开和杰西的相处，在不知不觉间，杰西已经在松村北斗的生活里占据了一大部分。还好在钢琴面前，松村北斗可以全身心投入，抛掉现实生活中所有琐事，不用考虑任何事情，尽情享受音乐。</p>
<p>终于来到比赛当天，因为松村北斗也会演出，身为挚友的田中树特地跑到后台来给他加油打气。<br/>“北斗~今天感觉怎么样？”田中树一边给他加油一边往另一间休息室瞟。<br/>松村北斗失笑，这人意图也太明显了吧。“你是来看我的还是来看京本前辈的啊？”<br/>“诶——这么容易看出来吗？那为什么kyomo就是不明白呢？”田中树郁闷地大喊。<br/>“好啦好啦，你出去吧！不要打扰我了。”松村北斗被田中树有趣的反应逗笑了。<br/>“结束了我们一起去庆祝吧，我还没见过杰西呢！你也真是的，有新朋友了都不告诉我，还是Kyomo告诉我的。”田中树气愤地控诉。<br/>松村北斗想着今天的安排说：“结束之后再说，我今天还要打工呢。”</p>
<p>田中树看到出场的杰西的一瞬间，终于想起来为什么会觉得那天送北斗回来的人眼熟了，他曾经在校园里碰见过杰西和他走在一起。</p>
<p>那是一个几乎称得上是完美的表演，毫无疑问地取得了第一名。</p>
<p>结束后田中树找到松村北斗，先是在欢呼声中给了他一个大大的拥抱，接着就说道“北斗，我想起上次说眼熟的那个人是谁了，是杰西认识的人对吧，我在学校里见过他们。”<br/>田中树洋洋自得，还等着松村北斗夸他过人的记忆力。</p>
<p>松村北斗怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，杰西和管家，杰西和路易斯。他想起路易斯的声音，想起每次都被要求戴上的眼罩，想起杰西买给他的药膏……原来，是这样吗？</p>
<p>“抱歉，树，今天我还要打工，就不陪你们去庆祝了。”松村北斗只留下这句话就匆匆离开，田中树也搞不明白为什么北斗突然就变了态度。</p>
<p>松村北斗最后抬起眼盯着不远处被人簇拥着的杰西，杰西仿佛心有灵犀地对上，嘴角还带着笑，就看见松村北斗毫无留恋地转头走开，一时间心就慌了。</p>
<p>田中树跟急切向自己询问发生了什么的杰西解释之后，看到眼前的人瞬间白了脸色。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>juri和kyomo就写了一点点<br/>所以没打他们的tag</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>